


Good To Be Home

by MezInWonderland



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-17
Updated: 2013-02-18
Packaged: 2017-11-29 14:13:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/687903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MezInWonderland/pseuds/MezInWonderland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis returns home from a trip and it invokes lots of fluffy feels and days out and some romance may come to light</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Posted on tumblr but just joined here so thought I'd add.

“Haz? Harry, you around?” Louis yelled as he walked into the flat and found the front room empty, after having been away for a week.

LOU!” Harry came running out of his bedroom and barrelled straight into Louis, wrapping his arms around him. “You’re home! Why didn’t you tell me you’d be home?” Harry said into his ear as he squeezed him.

Louis latched onto Harry intent on not letting go. “Didn’t think I’d be back so soon. Thought I’d surprise you.” He pulled the younger boy down to the sofa with him and let out an ‘oof’ as Harry landed on his lap. “Yes of course sit on my lap.” He said sarcastically but even as he was saying it he wrapped his arms around Harry’s waist.

“How was your holiday?” Harry asked as he snuggled into Louis neck.

“It was alright. Missed my curly haired boy.” He said tickling Harry’s side.

“Missed you too Boo. I got bored without you.” He squirmed under the tickling. Louis continued to tickle him until he was rolling and wriggling on the floor. “Stop! Stop!” He yelled laughing.

“Never.” Louis grinned at the giggle that escaped his beautiful boys’ mouth.

“Lou please.” He was gasping, a grin splitting his face. “I surrender.” This got Louis to stop, and in the time he spent sitting up, Harry had grabbed him and flipped him so that Louis was under him. “Sucker!” He grinned and laughed as Louis tried to flip him to the floor. “You can’t escape me.”

Louis kept wriggling but when it became apparent he wasn’t going anywhere he decided he needed another tactic. He tried to distract the boy on top of him by making stupid faces and making him laugh but it still wasn’t working. He turned to his next tactic. He began to softly run his fingers up and down Harry’s arms and side. He and Harry were in each other’s space a lot and were no stranger to intimate touches but it might just distract Harry enough to get back on top.

Sure enough Harry’s eyes did begin to glaze over and he got that look in his eyes that made Louis insides melt. Harry was so gorgeous like this that Louis nearly forgot what he had started this to do and was content to stay like this with Harry. Suddenly it came back to him and he picked Harry up and threw him onto the sofa. “Come on now Hazza. You know you can’t beat me.” He sat down close to Harry.

Harry was now sulking, lips sticking out obscenely as he pouted. Louis put his hand under Harrys chin and made him look in his eyes. “Haz I’m sorry.” Louis felt guilty. He hadn’t meant to upset Harry. He began to stroke Harry’s cheek softly until Harry grinned cheekily.

“I’m just playing. I’m not upset.” He smiled and leant into Louis touch.  
“Cheeky!” Louis sat back and looked at the boy properly for the first time. He was wearing baggy sweats, a stripy t-shirt and a beanie, all of which looked remarkably familiar. “Haz are you wearing my clothes? An entire outfit of my clothes?” He smiled softly as the boy in question went pink and pulled at the t-shirt.

“I missed you.” He said in a quiet voice and damn if that didn’t make Louis heart melt.

“They look good on you.” He said and put his free hand on Harry’s waist. “You should wear them more.” Louis wasn’t stupid. He knew what he felt about Harry wasn’t friendship and he though Harry at least felt something for him, but he wasn’t sure. Louis was also sure he’d made his feelings fairly well known and he wanted Harry, as the younger one, to make the choice. He rested his hand under his own t-shirt on Harrys’ body and cuddled up next to him. “What do you want to do?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bit more fluff with some cooking this time

I was going to make some food. Do you want to help?” Harry said as he pulled himself off the sofa.

“Are you sure?” Louis looked apprehensive. He wasn’t good at cooking and he didn’t want to be in Harry’s way.   
“Come on, I missed you too much to let you go away.” Harry said laughing, pulling Louis with him.

“What are we making?”

“Spaghetti Bolognaise I think.” Harry said getting the appropriate food and utensils out.

“What would you like me to do?” Louis said looking around the kitchen.

“Chop up those vegetables for me?” Harry said pointing. Louis wandered over to them and began to cut them up. Badly. “No. No, babe, no.” Harry said laughing, even more so when Louis pouted. “Don’t look at me like that. Here, I’ll show you.” Harry crowded him from behind and placed his hand over the hand on the knife and then placing his other hand on the vegetable in question. “Like this okay?” He said as he guided Louis through the action.

“You’re going to distract me Haz.” Louis breathed as he leaned back into Harry.

“Pay attention! We can cuddle later but I’m hungry and I’d rather not ruin my dinner.” Harry grinned into Louis neck, pleased at the reaction he was gaining from his ‘secret’ crush.

“Okay! Okay, okay.” Louis said as Harry moved away and set to chopping the vegetables and looking around at Harry occasionally as he did whatever he was doing with the pasta. Louis didn’t think cooking should be this complicated, but if Harry looked this good while doing it he really didn’t mind. His curly hair was plastered to his forehead from the heat and his eyes gleamed in happiness. Louis moved the vegetables over to where Harry was and when he turned around to take them Louis pushed the hair off his forehead so it stuck up at a funny angle. “Cute.” He grinned. “What next?”

“Go and set the table, idiot.” Harry smiled, smacking Louis on the bum before continuing on with his cooking.

Louis set the plates on the table, found some nice music to put on and then lit some candles. He’d been without Harry for too long and he’d decided tomorrow they were going to spend the day together and he was going to spoil Harry. He knew it wouldn’t be hard to get Harry to agree. Harry loved being spoiled by Louis no matter how much Harry protested in vain. Content with his table work he went back to the kitchen taking in the gorgeous smells coming from the room. “I’m so glad to be home.” Louis said as he breathed in the smells and looked at Harry, the picture of domestic life. “I’ve done the table, dear.” He said right in Harry’s ear, who was so absorbed in cooking he hadn’t noticed him. Louis laughed loudly, doubling over as Harry jumped into the air and started hitting Louis.

“LOU! Why do I like you?” Harry said frowning although Louis could see a smile threatening his features. 

“Cos I’m gorgeous and lovely and funny and perfect and you loveeee meeeeee and I loveeee youuuuuuu.” Louis sang. Harry got a funny look in his eyes and started smiling sappily, grabbing Louis into a hug. “Thought you were hungry babe.” Louis smiled pulling Harry to the table and pulling his chair out for him. “Sit.” He said as he went to get their food and drinks. He served food to Harry before putting food on his own plate and sitting down opposite.

“So tomorrow.. I was thinking maybe we could go out? Shopping or something? All day. Go out to eat as well” Louis asked. He didn’t know why he was feeling shy; he just needed Harry to himself for a sustained period of time. 

“That sounds really great Boo.” Harry grinned reaching over to touch Louis hand. “How’s the food?”

“Great. Especially the vegetables.” He beamed. He was so happy to be home, here with Harry.

“You’re funny.” Harry said trying to keep a straight face. “Eat your food. Need your strength for all the shopping tomorrow.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SHOPPINGGGGGG

“Louuiisss.. Louis wake up!” Louis woke with a start as he realised someone was bouncing on his bed. “It’s 8am and you promised to take me shopping. Get up.” Harry said as he jumped down next to Louis.

“No.” Louis grumbled, burying his head back into his pillow. Harry was still fidgeting around and moving, stopping Louis from drifting back to sleep. He reached out blindly, wrapped his arms around Harry to pull him towards himself and then plastered himself to the boys back. “Shh. Sleep time.” He said into Harry’s ear, grinning at the shiver that elicited. Thankfully Harry quieted down and moved back into him, settling down to rest. “Mm, good boy, thank you. Shopping later. Sleep now.”

“Kay, Lou.” Was the last thing Harry said before his breathing evened out and he fell asleep, Louis following close behind.

Louis blinked awake as he felt sun hitting his face and groaned when he realised he hadn’t shut his blinds last night. His mood however lightened when he realised that Harry was still wrapped in his arms. He moved gently away, trying not to wake him up, and after washing in the bathroom went to the kitchen to make the two of them a fry up before shopping. A fry up was something he could actually cook as Harry had insisted on teaching him over and over how to make it properly so Harry could be made it by Louis whenever he wanted it. He set to work, singing along to the radio.

When Harry woke up he was momentarily confused. This didn’t look like his room. He then remembered what had happened this morning and grumbled when he realised Louis had convinced him to go back to sleep. Not only had Louis convinced him to go back to sleep, he now wasn’t even in the room! Still grumbling he wrapped the fluffy duvet around himself and stumbled through to the living room. The grumbling stopped however when he saw Louis dancing around the kitchen. Harry laughed quietly, alerting Louis to his presence.

“Oh no! It’s a marshmallow monster!” Louis fake screamed. Harry kept laughing trudging forward, opening his duvet prison to Louis and capturing him inside.

“He seems to have eaten you.” Harry laughed. He looked at Louis; his sleep mussed hair, bleary eyes and too big pyjamas and pulled him into a hug. He loved this boy so much. “Morning Lou.”

“Morning Haz.” Louis said and pressed a kiss into Harry’s hair. “I’m making you a full English.” He grinned as he escaped the duvet. “Go sit down and watch TV and I’ll bring you food when it’s done.” Louis declared, shoving the giant white blob that was Harry towards the sofa.

“Tada!” Louis shouted as he shoved the food in front of Harry’s face and sat down next to him with his own. “Better get your strength up for shopping.” They ate together in companionable silence before Louis went off to have a shower and Harry got changed.

Clean and dressed, Louis ambled into the living room and looked at Harry with a raised eyebrow. “Hey you said I should wear your clothes more often. So I am.” He grinned cheekily. Harry was drowned in one of his big jumper, Harry’s own jeans and a pair of Louis shoes.

“I did and like I said it looks good on you.” Louis said ruffling Harry’s hair. “Let’s go!”

The car ride was filled with loud obnoxious singing to silly songs, both of the yelling until their voices were sore and they had tears of laughter streaming down their faces. They got out of the car and Louis immediately started dragging Harry into shop after shop, buying him whatever he even mentioned was nice. “Lou! Lou stop!” Harry stood still, grabbing onto Louis to stop him from charging into the next shop with all their shopping bags. “Why are you buying me all this stuff? What’s wrong?”

“Nothing. I just missed you. I want to spoil you.” Louis smiled. 

“Lou, I’d be perfectly happy to spend the day doing nothing with you.” Harry said pulling him towards a nearby café.

Louis tried to resist, whining “But Haz, I wanted to take you somewhere nice for lunch.”

“We’ll go out tonight yeah? Have some sandwiches now and do some more shopping?” Louis looked slightly placated at this and he settled down while Harry went to order their lunch.

After lunch they’d managed to find their way to a jewellery shop, Louis insistent on going in nearly every shop and buying something.

“Go on then Hazza. Go choose something.” Louis said propelling Harry towards some stands. Harry looked aghast.

“Lou no. Have you seen some of these prices? I’m not letting you buy me anything in here.” Harry looked determined and Louis knew he wasn’t going to win.

“Fine. Go and sit outside and I’ll choose something for you. Please Haz. I just.. I really want to get something for you.” He leaned in close to Harry, so their foreheads were touching and he was looking earnestly into his eyes.

“Okay.” Harry sighed. Louis beamed, knowing Harry couldn’t resist presents or him, especially one that was going to be as special as this. Harry trudged out of the shop and sat down to wait. 20 minutes later, Louis danced out looking insanely happy with himself. “Well?”

“Nope I’m not going to tell you, it’s a surprise.” And with that he grabbed the shopping and sped off to the next shop.

Eventually Harry grew bored of shopping and Louis arms were tired. “Come on Boo. We’ll go home and re energise ready for dinner tonight.” He wrapped his arm around Louis as they walked to the car.

Louis knew Harry was dying to know what his present was and after making Harry show him all the clothes they’d bought on him, which he looked great in, Louis consented to giving it to him. “Come here.” Harry said, opening his arms for Louis to sit on his lap. Louis settled down and got the bag out, giving it to Harry. He watched as Harry undid the paper and opened the box slowly, trying to gauge his reaction from his expression. However Harry was being unnaturally silent, it was unnerving.

“Haz?” Still the boy said nothing. Louis tried to move off his lap and the movement seemed to bring Harry back to himself. He tightened his arms around Louis and looked up at him through his eyelashes, eyes gleaming.

“It’s gorgeous.” He breathed. Louis blushed and tried to move, for once not liking the attention. He looked down at his knees and mumbled, “It’s for you so it had to be.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bit of a filler and getting ready for the next chapter :) but Louis's not feeling too good

“Babe it’s gorgeous. Look at me.” Louis still wouldn’t look up. Harry nudged at Louis face until he looked up. “I love it. Put it on me. Lou, please.” Louis looked slightly happier now Harry was talking again and saying he loved it. Louis grabbed the small box and pulled the contents out.

Inside it was a thick bronze ring with some leaf patterns on the outside, the leaves twisted into each other and twined together. He took right hand and put the ring on him gently. Harry lifted his hand up and looked at the ring in the light.   
“I just saw it and it made me think of you.” Louis said sheepishly.

“Lou, seriously. Trust me, I love it.” Louis looked closely at Harry’s face. His eyes were watery and completely focused on Louis. He looked so full of love that it made Louis heart hurt. Harry leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to Louis cheek. “I love it. Like I love you.”

Louis nuzzled into the soft touch and said “Mmm I love you more.” He curled further into Harrys warm body and closed his eyes.

“No Lou, no sleepy.” Harry grinned, poking Louis in the side. “We’re going to Zayn’s for lunch and X-Box.” Louis still refused to move so Harry hoisted him up and then dumped him back on the sofa. “I guess I’ll just go all alone then. I mean what sort of best friend would buy his friend a beautiful present and then leave him to go out alone.”

“Noooo.. Wanna cuddle.” Louis pouted hoping to make Harry crack. Harry however walked away

“I’m leaving.” Harry opened the door; leaving it open knowing Louis would follow him. Harry was about to start the car when Louis bundled himself into the passenger seat, one of Harry’s beanies on his head. “So you have decided to join me?”

“Couldn’t let you go all alone. You’d look like a loser.” Louis moved further into his coat and wrapped a scarf tighter around his neck. “’M cold”

Harry looked at Louis, concerned. It was chilly yes but not that cold. “Maybe you’re coming down with something. Maybe we should go back in.” Harry said, frowning.

“Nahh the boys’ energy will make me feel better. Just being pathetic.” He smiled at Harry and poked him. “Come on let’s go.” Harry gave him a funny look but they set off none the less.

Liam opened the door and the two came bounding through.

“Afternoon boys.” Louis shouted, immediately coughing after. Harry was suddenly next to him, rubbing his hand along his back. “Babe I’m fine.” Harry looked unhappy but left to go to the kitchen where Niall was rummaging through the cupboards. “Where’s Zayn?” Louis asked Liam. As if on cue Zayn came in.

“Niall stop eating all my food!” A muffled sorry came through but the rummaging didn’t stop. “Alright mate?” Zayn asked, pulling off Louis beanie.

Louis whined and tried to get it back. “Harry. Harry, Zayn took my hat and he won’t give it back.”

“Give Louis his hat back Zayn.”   
“Oh does the princess need her knight in shining armour to save her?” Zayn mocked, sitting down on the sofa and grabbing a controller. Eventually it was Liam who got his hat back, hitting Zayn on the head for good measure, shoving it back on Louis head. Niall then emerged with food, Harry in tow with drinks. They arranged themselves around the living room; Zayn on a bean bag, Liam leaning on him, Niall on the armchair and Louis and Harry on the sofa. The 3 controllers were shared around the room, shouting, swearing and laughter as people won or lost. Louis wasn’t really participating much, content to just sit and lean on Harry, breathing in his scent, drifting off to sleep. His head hurt, his throat hurt and he couldn’t open his eyes. He groaned a little. Harry looked down at Louis on his shoulder. He didn’t look good at all. He placed his hand on the boy’s forehead. He was burning up!   
“Guys,” he said quietly, “I’m going to have to take Louis home. I think he’s ill.” The other boys looked at Louis anxiously and nodded.

“If you need anything, call us yeah?” Liam said as they all trudged out to the car, supporting Louis as they went. Harry strapped him in; made sure he was wrapped up and started on the journey home.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Argument and ill Louis leads to sad feels :(

Louis felt like he was been shaken and began to groan loudly in protest. “Hey now, Lou. It’s okay. I’m just trying to get you to bed. You’re not looking too good.” Harry said looking down at him.

“I always look good.” Louis said bitchily, still unhappy at the movement. Harry was carrying him upstairs to the flat. He closed his eyes and tried to focus on something other than the movement.

And there it was, the shaking again, except this time he was on the sofa being moved around until he was in a comfy position with enough room for Harry to slip down next to him. He felt Harry begin to move away and whining he tried to pull him back. “Babe, baby I’m just going to make you some drink and some food okay?” Harry ruffled his hair and he moved into the kitchen. Louis struggled into a sitting position. He had a massive headache and his voice felt scratchy. He hated feeling ill but at least Harry was here to look after him.

Harry came back in with the food and made sure Louis ate it all before helping him to bed. When he tried to leave however Louis quickly grabbed onto Harry. “No, don’t go. Stay with me. Please.” He pulled out his most pathetic look and pulled at Harry. Harry sighed and climbed into the bed next to him, “Yeah, I’ll stay. Come here.” He pulled Louis towards him and wrapped his arms around his waist. “Wake me up if you want me okay? I’m here to look after you.” Louis nodded sleepily. Harry smiled as Louis fell asleep quickly, curled up in his arms. He pulled his phone out of his pocket as he felt it vibrate and frowned at the message on it. Caroline wanted to see him tomorrow. He couldn’t very well say no, but he needed to look after Louis. In the end he just said yes, thinking he’d deal with it tomorrow and settled down to sleep.

The next morning Louis was in the living room when Harry got up so he decided to just get ready to go out straight away. “Lou, I’ve got to go out.” He didn’t want to face Louis. He knew his best friend was still feeling ill and he didn’t want to leave him but he’d already agreed.

“But who’s going to look after me?” Louis frowned. He was still pale. Harry went to the kitchen, got some soup, medicine and Louis favourite tea out of the cupboards.

“Louis, I’ve put everything you need in the kitchen.” Harry still didn’t look at Louis.

“But I thought we could just watch films and cuddle today until I feel better.”

“I have to go out.”

“Where are you going?” Well that was a question Harry didn’t want to answer.

“Caroline asked to see me.”

“Why?”

“I don’t know, I didn’t ask.” That wouldn’t sound great and he knew it.

“And that’s more important than me? Not just me, but me ill as well?” Harry felt himself getting angry but he couldn’t help it. Louis was making this harder than it was.

“Look I’m sorry okay? I’ll be back later.” He tried to leave but what Louis muttered next stopped him.

“Yeah I get it. I’m the most important until a girl comes along.”

“Seriously?! Louis I’m not your keeper. You’re feeling ill, I get it. But you’re not that ill. Get over yourself. I don’t have to look after you. You aren’t my boyfriend I can go out with whoever I want. Just shut up. I’ll probably be back later. Then again I might not.”

He stormed out to the hall still fuming, trying to find his jacket and his keys, while trying not to listen to the wracking sobs coming from his best friend and the sounds from his throat that sounded painful. He couldn’t stay those sounds were killing him and he didn’t think Louis would want him near him right now. Why did he have to say that? Louis was right, he should be staying with him.

No! No, Louis was wrong. He picked up his stuff finally and swept out the house.

He drove to where he was meant to meet Caroline, all the while thinking about Louis. Why had he said all that? Now Louis probably hated him. As he thought that, he got a text, he pulled out his phone, heart breaking as he read the message, I’m sorry Haz. Tell me if you’re coming home later or not. I’ll order dinner. I love you. Of course Louis would feel bad for what happened. This was so stupid, why was he even here. He should be with the boy he loved, who was feeling ill, who he’d left alone after an argument. God, he was so stupid. I’m coming home now. He sent that to Louis and set off home. 

At home Louis was curled up crying on the sofa crying. He heard the door go and tried to wipe his eyes. He heard Harry come up behind him but refused to look at him. “Louis. Will you look at me?”


	6. Chapter 6

Harry knelt down in front of Louis and put his hands on Louis knees. “Boo please look at me.” Even though this was his request, he felt guilt shoot through him as Louis looked up. His face was sheet white and his eyes were rimmed red, tear tracks down his face.

“Oh Lou, I’m so sorry.” He couldn’t resist any more; he swept Louis into his arms and started rocking them, the words flowing out of his mouth without abandon. “I’m so sorry Lou seriously. You are the most important. You are always the most important person in my life. I should have stayed with you. I always want to stay with you. You mean everything to me Lou and I was being stupid. I’m so sorry.” Harry was crying into Louis hair, Louis wrapped in his arms crying. Harry started when Louis laughed.

“Look at us. A pair of hormonal girls. All we need is some ice cream and a crap film and we’re set.” Louis smiled at Harry. “Harry I’m sorry too. I was being a stupid jealous fool. I just wanted you all to myself.”

“I should never have left. You’re ill and I should have stayed with you anyway.” Harry put his hands into Louis hair and started rubbing, smiling as Louis melted into him. “I’ll make it up to you okay?”

“Hmm you can make me some food and then come and snuggle with me.” Louis said shoving Harry off the sofa and settling down properly.

When Harry sat down Louis leant up to kiss his cheek jokingly at the same time Harry leant down to nuzzle his hair and their lips ended up colliding in a soft kiss. Both of them pulled back in shock, eyes glazed over and eyes not leaving each other before Harry shot off the sofa heading out of the room.

“HARRY!” Harry stopped dead in his tracks still facing away from Louis. In a quieter voice this time he said “Don’t you dare walk away from me again.” The air left Harry’s lungs and he slouched. He turned back around slowly and made his way back to the sofa. “Sit down Harry.” He sat as far from Louis as he could and looked at his hands. Louis sighed, “Hazza?” He smiled when Harry looked up. “Hey gorgeous. What’s up? It was an accident yeh?” Harry blushed red.

“Yeah I guess so.”

“So why are you so embarrassed?” Louis sensed his chance to make Harry his, however Harry wasn’t answering him. “I want it to happen again. You know that we’re different Haz. I love you and I know you love me. I know we should be together. We basically are. God Haz I love you so much and I need you. I can’t be without you any longer so please put me out of my misery and please, please don’t ever leave me again.” Louis didn’t want to look away, didn’t want Harry to leave. “Tell me you love me Harry.”

Apparently Harry couldn’t even get that out because he surged forward and re-attached his lips to Louis softly. Louis let out a noise of appreciation, scooting himself closer to Harry and whining as Harry moved. “I thought you want me to tell you I love you.”  
“Kissing now, I love you later.” Harry laughed at Louis.

“Lou, I love you.” Harry smiled, giggled and beamed, showing all his teeth at Louis. Leaning down to kiss Louis again was interrupted by,

“I’m ill!”

“So?” Harry moaned.

“You can’t kiss me.” Harry groaned but pulled himself together.

“Let’s just focus on getting you better then.” He bundled Louis up in a duvet, got him medicine and set about getting this lovely boy better.


	7. Chapter 7

"Honeyyyy I’m home!” Louis sing-songed as he came through the door. He threw his jacket and keys down and headed the kitchen where he could smell some lovely smells. He crept up behind Harry and wrapped his arms around him, kissing his neck. “Hey Haz.” He whispered, nibbling Harrys ear.

“Stop Boo that tickles.” Harry giggled. “We’re having Chinese, because I couldn’t be bothered to cook.”   
“Mm knew it smelt good. Better than what I usually get.” He grinned cheekily, spinning Harry around before he could get angry. “Hey.” He said before he leant in and gave him a soft kiss. “How’s your day been?”

“Alright. Haven’t done a lot. Would you like to go out to dinner tomorrow?”

Louis nodded his assent before grabbing his plate and his boyfriends hand and dragging them to the sofa. Harry sat down in the corner of it, Louis next to him, feet tucked up under him. They sat in comfortable silence eating their meals before Louis turned to Harry.

“Why are we going for dinner?”

“I fancy going out with my boyfriend. That alright?” Harry winked.

“As long as you pay!” Louis grinned, jumping up as Harry tried to swat him. He ran away from Harry, who was chasing him, and ran towards his own bedroom. Harry followed him in and kept chasing until Harry could throw Louis onto the bed and jump on top of him.

“Déjà vu?” Harry grinned, breathless.

“Kiss me fool!” Louis giggled, equally breathless. Harry leaned down and pressed his lips onto Louis. After some slow, casual kissing Harry lay fully down a top Louis, letting them touch everywhere. Louis pushed harder into their kisses, melted further into Harry and let out little whimpering sounds. “Everything okay gorgeous?” Harry smirked. Louis pouted and pulled Harry closer. Louis pushed his fingers into Harry’s full, curly hair. He rubbed at Harry’s scalp before removing them, chuckling at the pathetic noise he emitted. “Don’t want to ruin my princesses’ gorgeous hair.”

“Lou.” Harry whined until Louis put one hand back in his hair and the other on his hip. Harry continued to press down into the kiss hard. He slipped his tongue past Louis mouth and bit softly on his lip, eliciting a quiet sound from Louis. Suddenly Harry’s phone rang and he leaned up to grab it.   
“No baby no. Leave it please.” Louis pouted and tried to stop Harry from grabbing the phone.

“It’s my mum. I’m sorry.” He said, genuinely looking guilty as he picked up the phone. “Hey mum. Yeah everything’s okay. No it’s good we fixed it. Yeah he’s here now. Oh my goodness mum yes we that sort of fixed it! Yeah yeah I love you too.” Harry grinned as he hung up and turned to face Louis who had settled under the covers in the time he’d been on the phone. He looked nervously at Louis and bent to kiss him goodnight to go to his own room before Louis stopped him. “Stay.”

“Tonight?” Harry asked innocently.

“Every night Harry.” Louis looked nervous before Harry pulled his trousers off and jumped into bed next to Louis.

“Stuck with me now.”   
“Can’t think of anything better.”


End file.
